How To Be A Journalist
by Yuuki no LemonAsem
Summary: Shichinintai, Mahasiswa semester lima dari jurusan jurnalistik dan penyiaran diharuskan melakukan kuliah kerja praktek. Kira-kira, apa aja yang mereka alamin yah?  WARNING: OOC, Gaje, AU, Abal, Garing, Lebay, Maybe Typo s , dan laen sebagainya.


How To Be A Journalist

_=_=_=_ イッキ _=_=_=_

**Disclaimer**: Sesshoumaru punya Mo, tapi Inuyasha punya mbak **Takahashi Rumiko**-sensei. *dikemplang*. Nah, kalo fic _How To Be A Journalist_ itu baru punya Mo a.k.a Mokkun Gembul si KucingItem.

**Genre**: Friendship/Humor yang sangat garing *krauk*

**Rate**: T aja lah.

**Pairing**: Pair utamanya gak ada, soalnya disini Shichinintai yang jadi bintang utama, yang laennya menyusul.

**Warning**: OOC, Gaje, AU, Abal, Garing, Lebay, _Maybe Typo(s)_, Bahasa Gado-gado antara EYD dan Bahasa Sehari-hari, Alur yang Ancur-ancuran, Lokasi di Indonesia, Semuanya Manusia dan Ga Ada Siluman-Silumanan, Dll. **Kalo gak suka, silahkan tekan tombol 'back'**.

"..." _talk_, '...' _think_

_=_=_=_ イッキ _=_=_=

**Summary:**

Shichinintai, Mahasiswa semester lima dari jurusan jurnalistik dan penyiaran diharuskan melakukan kuliah kerja praktek. Kira-kira, apa aja yang mereka alamin yah?

_=_=_=_ イッキ _=_=_=

Chapter 1: Nyari Magang. Siapa Cepat, Dia Hebat -?-

Jakarta hari ini terasa lebih panas dibanding hari biasanya. Terlebih dengan tingginya tingkat polusi udara yang ada membuat suhu Jakarta terasa lebih panas dibanding kota-kota lainnya. Tapi itu tidak menyurutkan semangat tiga orang sahabat dan beberapa orang lainnya yang sedang berkasak-kusuk ria melihat pengumuman dosen pembimbing laporan kuliah kerja praktek di mading yang bertengger di fakultas mereka.

"Aah! Kenapa pembimbingku si kakek mesum itu sih? Ini bisa berbahaya bagi keperawanan -?- ku," ujar Jakotsu berlebay ria yang langsung mendapatkan hadiah jitakan dikepalanya. Sementara Jakotsu, si cowok cantik –atas deklarasi sendiri– itu cuma bisa elus-elus kepala indahnya –yang lagi-lagi atas deklarasi sendiri–.

"Bego lo! Yang bener itu keperjakaan. Lagipula si Myouga mesum itu cuma suka sama cewek aja tau," timpal si pelaku penjitakan alias Suikotsu. "Itu masih mending daripada pembimbing gue dan Suikotsu, si Tsukuyoumaru," samber Renkotsu.

Jakotsu mengernyit heran, "Memang kenapa kalau Pak Tsukuyoumaru yang jadi pembimbingnya? Dia kan baik, kepala jurusan lagi. Lumayanlah, bisa bantu-bantu pas sidang".

"KATA SIAPA?" balas Renkotsu dan Suikotsu sengit. Sementara sang korban teriakan hanya mampu menutup kupingnya dari polusi suara plus hujan lokal mendadak.

"Uung, kalo gak pake teriak bisa kan?" pintanya sedikit memelas. "Lagian memangnya Pak Tsukuyoumaru kenapa sih, kok kalian sampe nolak gitu?" tanyanya lagi. Jakotsu sudah bersiap-siap seandainya diberi polusi udara dan hujan lokal lagi.

Dengan pose seperti detektif, Suikotsu menjelaskan alasan mereka. "Kata senior sih, Pak Tsukuyoumaru tuh kalo pas bimbingan kitanya disuruh tungguin dia. Kalo tungguin dia karena rapat sih gak masalah. Tapi tungguin dia kelar pesbukan dulu. Udah gitu, kalo masalah buku yang dipake buat bahan laporan tuh dia apal banget. Judul, tahun, sampe pengarangnya dia apal," jelasnya panjang kali lebar.

"Parah kan. Terus, pas sidang, yang dia tanyain duluan pasti bab dua. Teorinya. Kalo perlu biar apal, foto aja sampul bukunya," sambung Renkotsu.

"Lho? Emangnya penting yah sampe sampul bukunya difoto segala?" tanya Jakotsu kebingungan. Ya iya lha, bingung. Sampai sebegitu ribetnya kah bimbingan sama Pak Tsukuyoumaru?

Suikotsu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kata senior sih, dia suka iseng tanyain sampul bukunya warna apa, ada gambar apa aja. Pokoknya gitu deh".

'Perasaan daritadi Suikotsu bilangnya "kata senior" mulu deh. Kok aku gak dikasih tau sama senior ya?' pikir Jakotsu sambil meng-oh-kan penjelasan panjang nan gaje dari dua sahabatnya itu.

Renkotsu yang memang sudah malas berdebat seputar dosbing pun mengajak mereka ke taman kampus. "Udah deh. Mending liatin lagi buat yang lain. Nanti kita kasih tahu, mereka dapet dosbing siapa aja. Kita susul mereka, palingan lagi nongkrong di taman samping kantin".

-KucingItem-

"Yo Bro! Udah liat dosbing belom?" tanya Bankotsu pada teman-temannya yang sedang bersantai di taman yang tidak jauh dari kantin kampus.

"Selow aja. Si Jakotsu, Renkotsu, sama Suikotsu lagi liatin pengumuman dosbing di mading tuh. Tunggu aja palingan bentar lagi kesini," balas Kyokotsu santai. Sementara Mukotsu dan Ginkotsu sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, ngecengin cewek dan main game. Dasar mahasiswa serba selow.

"Ya udah, mending lo pesenin makan deh. Laper nih gue," titah Bankotsu sok jadi pemimpin.

"Gue juga kale. Masalahnya, daritadi gue disini, gue gak liat Jinenji. Kalo ada juga gue udah pesen dari tadi," balasnya sedikit sewot. Maklum, sama-sama laper. Istilahnya, kalo laper beringas, pas kenyang jadi bego.

Akhirnya mereka berempat melanjutkan aksi mereka masing-masing, main game, godain cewek, dan yang pasti ngobrol. Sampai akhirnya tiga sahabatnya yang lainnya bergabung dengan mereka.

Dengan sedikit malas Renkotsu menyodorkan kertas yang bertuliskan nama mahasiswa sekaligus pembimbing laporannya ke Bankotsu. "Nih. Daftar dosbing buat laporan KKP ntar."

"Wow. Gue dibimbing sama Pak Takemaru. Mantap nih. Gak bisa ngaret, euy," ujarnya sambil sedikit bersiul.

"Coba lihat," sambar Mukotsu yang dengan tidak berperi-kertas-an merebut kertas pengumuman itu yang sudah sedikit lecek menjadi tambah kucel.

Seperti kambing yang kelaparan, Mukotsu, Ginkotsu dan Kyokotsu melingkar berebut melihat kertas yang sudah kucel nan lecek itu.

"Kita dapet si Totousai. Bankotsu, menurut lo dia ngebimbingnya asik gak sih?" tanya Ginkotsu.

"Yah, lo bisa lihat kan kalo di kelas dia ngajarnya kayak gimana. Nyantai, maenannya sindir menyindir kalo ada yang telat masuk kelas dia, trus kalo ngomong panjang kali lebar. Pokoknya kalo sama dia, lo yang mesti aktif. Pepet terus. Kalo gak lo juga yang bakal keteteran".

"Payah ah. Pembimbing gue bukan Bu Midoriko. Kalo dia sih gue rela pepet memepet. Lah ini, Pak Totousai. Belum dipepet udah asem duluan," kata Mukotsu kecewa. Sementara yang mendengar itu malah tertawa.

"Lo mau bimbingan apa mau ngegodain tu dosen semok, heh?" cibir Suikotsu masih sedikit menahan tawanya.

"Dua-duanya juga boleh. Hehehe. Sekali tepok dua tiga nyamuk tepar," jawabnya asal. "Kan kalo gue bimbingan sama dia, gue bisa dapet nopenya juga".

"Eh, pada udah bikin surat pengantar magang belum?" tanya Bankotsu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kenapa dialihkan? Karena kalo Mukotsu udang ngomongin cewek yang ada bakal gak ada habisnya, nyerocos terus.

"Belum," jawab Renkotsu singkat. Suikotsu, Mukotsu dan Kyokotsu mengangguk. Bankotsu menghela nafasnya dan bertanya pada Jakotsu dan Ginkotsu, "Lo udah?". Yang ditanya hanya cengar-cengir yang dapat diartikan sebagai 'gue-juga-belum-buat.

Akhirnya mereka bertujuh balik lagi ke fakutas buat bikin surat pengantar magang, minus Bankotsu tentunya, karena dia sudah lama bikin dan sekarang sudah diterima magang. Tinggal tunggu kapan mulai magangnya aja.

-KucingItem-

Setelah menunggu tiga hari, akhirnya surat pengantar magang mereka pun jadi (sebenernya sih sehari juga jadi, tapi berhubung mereka males bolak-balik ke fakultas, mereka ngambilnya tiga hari kemudian).

Jakotsu dan Suikotsu nyoba melamar magang di . Mukotsu ikutan Bankotsu, magang di MaNaCTV. Kyokotsu dan Ginkotsu di . Sementara Renkotsu magang di MitraTV.

Jakotsu dan Suikotsu pergi berduaan ke yang markasnya ada di daerah Warung Buncit, Jaksel. Dengan berbekal rasa pede yang tinggi, mereka langsung meluncur ke tekape, maksudnya kantor . Padahal, boleh dibilang Suikotsu gak terlalu apal daerah Jakarta Selatan. Sedangkan Jakotsu sih memang buta arah.

"Sui, beneran lewat sini bukan sih?" tanya Jakotsu yang pedenya mulai mencair sambil celingak-celinguk.

Suikotsu melihat peta asal jadi buatan Bankotsu. "Kayaknya sih bener deh."

BLETAK!

Kepala Suikotsu dihadiahi jitakan 'manis' dari Jakotsu ditambah pelototan. "Kok pake 'kayaknya' sih. Yakin gak sih kamu?".

"Duh. Sakit tau! Gue sih yakin kalo arahnya kesini. Gue cuma gak bisa baca tulisan ceker ayamnya Bankotsu tau!" bentaknya sengit. Dia pun menyerahkan peta nista itu pada Jakotsu, "Masalahnya, gue taunya ampe sini aja, abis itu gue gak tau mesti kemana lagi. Lo baca deh lanjutan jalannya".

"Huh. Ya udah. Sini aku yang baca," sungutnya sambil melihat peta nista itu.

Dibolak-baliknya peta asal jadi itu. Putar ke atas. Miring dikit. Putar lagi. "Aku gak ngerti, Sui. Tapi kalo tulisannya, disini kayaknya ditulis Mampang deh, ada Kuningannya juga. Ada tanda panahnya juga, nunjuk jalan gitu, tapi gak tau apa. Gak kebaca".

Jakotsu menghela nafas kecil, sedangkan Suikotsu mengusap wajahnya. Pasrah. Mereka nyasar.

"Ya udah deh. Ada pom bensin tuh. Isi bensin dulu buat jaga-jaga, sekalian lo tanya sama satpamnya. Kali aja dia tau alamatnya". Ia pun melajukan motornya ke arah pom bensin.

Sesampainya di pom bensin, Suikotsu langsung ke tempat pengisian, sedangkan Jakotsu menghampiri satpam yang sedang ngobrol dengan petugas disana. Suikotsu mendorong motornya yang sudah terisi bensin ke pinggir jalan. Tak jauh dari tempatnya menunggu, terlihat Jakotsu yang berlari-lari kecil. Sepertinya ia pun sudah menunaikan tugasnya –halah–.

"Gimana?"

"Um, kata pak satpam, kita ikutin aja jalan baswei ini. Katanya sih ngelewatin depan kantornya".

"Jalan busway kali. Arah yang kesana? Yang ke arah Ragunan?"

Jakotsu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya. Bener kok. Kata satpamnya bener yang kesana".

"Ya udah. Cepet naik. Udah mulai panas ni. Gue mau cepet-cepet nyampe, kali aja bisa sekalian ngadem disana".

Suikotsu pun menstarter motornya. Bersiap untuk menjelajah Jakarta lagi. 'Mudah-mudahan gak nyasar lagi,' batinnya.

-KucingItem-

Sementara itu, Kyokotsu dan Ginkotsu pun pergi ke daerah Kebon Sirih, Jakarta. Tidak nyasar memang. Karena mereka tidak pergi berdua, tapi berempat bareng Bankotsu dan Mukotsu. Tapi berbeda dengan yang lain, Bankotsu tidak datang untuk melamar kerja magang, tapi dia sudah diterima sejak beberapa hari lalu. Jadi dia datang untuk pengarahan kerja.

Hampir sepanjang perjalanan, Ginkotsu menggumamkan lagu yang entah-apa-namanya itu. Sesekali ia menanggapi perkataan ketiga temannya, itupun kalau sedang berhenti karena lampu merah.

Berbeda dengan Mukotsu yang ada di boncengan Kyokotsu. Setiap ada cewek yang menurutnya 'hot' pasti langsung dia goda. Seperti ketika motor yang dia tumpangi berhenti di perempatan jalan karena lampu merah.

"Cewek. Godain kita dong," katanya semangat sementara ketiga temannya hanya mencoba menahan tawa. Kenapa? Karena jangankan menyahut, cewek itu langsung buang muka pas lihat tampangnya Mukotsu.

"Hey, sombong amat sih. Gue kan cuma mau ngajak kenalan," godanya masih semangat. Putus asa karena dicuekin cewek? Sayangnya kata itu tidak ada dalam kamus Mukotsu meski dalam hal tembak-menembak cewek dia selalu ditolak.

Dia pun mencoba mencolek lengan si cewek. "Hey, namaku Mukotsu. Kamu siapa?" katanya sok imut, yang lain, mereka masih menahan tawa memcoba tetap fokus, meski waktu disamping lampu merah sudah menunjukkan angka 10, yang berarti 10 detik lagi lampu akan hijau.

"Hey. Kamu si- Wuah! Lo nyetir yang bener dong, Kyo. Gue ampir jatoh nih," protesnya ketika Kyokotsu tiba-tiba memacu motornya ketika dia asyik melancarkan serangan anehnya.

Kyokotsu tertawa, Bankotsu dan Ginkotsu jangan ditanya, mereka tergelak. "Hahaha. Lo juga sih. Kenalan sih kenalan tapi liat sikon dong. Masa di perempatan lampu merah. Hahaha. Parah lo," dia masih mencoba fokus nyetir meski harus menahan tawanya.

Mukotsu bersungut-sungut menanggapi perkataan Kyokotsu. "Sial lo pada. Bisanya cuma ketawa aja. Bantuin gue kenalan kek. Emangnya lo pada gak liat apa, tu cewek semok tau. Mantap!".

"Hihihi. Sabar, Bro. Kita liat kok. Tapi, mending lo tahan dulu deh napsu kenalan lo, kalo udah nyampe juga lo bisa kenalan sama mbak-mbak resepsionis. Kali aja lebih hot dari yang tadi. Hmph. Hehehe".

Seolah baru mendapat kekuatan pecahan bola empat arwah –err– maksudnya Mukotsu kembali bersemangat mendengar penghiburan dari sahabatnya itu, minus tawa tertahan tentunya. 'Benar juga. Disana kan kantor besar, resepsionisnya pasti oke punya. Sip lah,' batinnya semangat.

-KucingItem-

Sepertinya, diantara mereka bertujuh, hanya Renkotsu saja yang dengan mulusnya sampai ke kantor MitraTv tanpa halangan apapun.

Entah karena faktor dia yang pergi sendirian tanpa teman ke kantor itu, atau karena dia yang memang sudah tahu jalan –yang tentu saja dijamin tidak akan tersasar– dan medan yang ditempuh. Entahlah. Hanya Tuhan –dan author– saja yang tahu.

Sayangnya, dewi fortuna pergi jauh dari dirinya seolah baru saja tergelincir dari kepalanya yang licin. Ok, forget it! Yang jelas saat ini dia sedang mendapatkan masalah kecil.

Sedikit masalah ketika seorang satpam berbadan kekar mencegatnya begitu dia selesai memarkirkan motornya.

'Buset. Ngapain nih satpam kingkong nyamperin gue? Emang gue ngapain?' pikirnya heran.

"Permisi Mas," sapa satpam itu ramah. "Mas karyawan atau tamu?"

"Eh. Saya Renkotsu, Pak. Saya mau melamar magang untuk keperluan kuliah saya".

Satpam itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, pertanda mengerti maksud kedatangan Renkotsu. "Oh, gitu ya Mas. Kalau begitu Mas parkir motornya disebelah situ mas," satpam itu menunjukkan tempat parkir motor lainnya.

'Lah. Disini parkir motor, disana juga. Terus masalahnya apa, kok gue sampe disuruh pindah? Kan sama-sama masih belom penuh,' pikirnya sambil melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk si satpam.

Seolah seperti bisa membaca pikirannya, si satpam kekar itu kembali bicara. "Kalau disini buat parkir motor karyawan Mas. Kalau Mas-nya udah magang, Mas bisa parkir disini. Kalau di sebelah sana buat tamu".

"Sompret! Mau parkir aja repot bener pake buat karyawan sama tamu" gerutunya kesal sambil memindahkan motornya di tempat parkir yang ditunjukkan satpam tadi. 'Minimal ngasih ini dulu deh. Perkara diterima ato gak mah liat ntar,' pikirnya.

Entah karena udik atau apa, hal yang pertama kali terlintas di benak Renkotsu adalah, 'Wuih! Adem gile. AC-nya muantep'.

Dia pun melangkah ke arah resepsionis dengan tingkat pede yang kembali melonjak naik –yang entah karena AC atau karena apa–.

"Permisi, Mbak. Siang".

Si Mbak resepsionis reflek berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Ya, siang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Mas?"

"Eum, saya mau menyerahkan ini, Mbak".

Resepsionis itu dengan sopan menerima amplop cokelat besar yang sudah agak berkerut di pinggirannya. Dibolak-baliknya amplop itu. Tak berapa lama, dahinya sedikit berkerut. "Mas kesini mau melamar kerja ya?"

'Ya iya lah, masa mau minta sumbangan. Gak ada tampang tau,' gerutu Renkotsu dalam hati. "Iya, Mbak. Saya mau melamar kerja magang buat keperluan kuliah".

"Kalau gitu, kenapa amplopnya gak dikasih nama? Saya kira kiriman dari orang iseng, habis gak ada namanya sih".

"Eh, emang harus ada namanya ya Mbak? Kan saya ngasih sendiri kesini. Bukannya kalo yang ada namanya itu buat yang amplopnya dikirim ya?" tanya Renkotsu sok bener.

'Dasar tuyul sok tau,' balin si mbak resepsionis. "Maaf ya, Mas. Baik itu amplop yang diantar sendiri atau dikirim lewat pos, kalau untuk lamaran kerja semuanya harus ada nama jelasnya. Yang dihalaman depan buat nama perusahaan atau kantornya, yang dibelakang baru namanya si Mas sendiri," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Renkotsu hanya membentuk mulutnya menjadi lingkaran sambil menggumamkan 'oo'.

"Tapi saya gak punya kertas kecil putih yang buat nulisin nama itu lho, Mbak. Mbak punya gak? Kalo ada saya minta deh".

Kalau dia tidak ingat salah satu tugas resepsionis adalah keramahan dalam menyambut tamu atau pengunjung, mungkin saat ini dia tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk menendang cowok plontos itu keluar gedung.

"Maaf, Mas. Mas bisa beli itu di tempat fotokopi tidak jauh dari gedung ini," ujarnya tersenyum kecil, ia masih mencoba sabar dan menebar keramahan.

Renkotsu mengangguk. Dia mengambil kembali amplop itu, "Oh, kalo gitu saya beli dulu deh. Ntar saya kesini lagi". Dia pun segera keluar gedung itu.

Setelah bertanya lokasi pasti dari tempat fotokopi itu pun dia segera menyelesaikan hajatnya –membeli kertas putih tempel yang bertuliskan 'Self Adhesive Labels'– dan kembali ke tempat resepsionis itu.

'Aelah. Mau ngelamar magang aja ribet bener dah,' rutuknya dalam hati. 'Liat aja, kalo sampe gak diterima, gue kepret tuh si mbak'. Dasar Renkotsu, padahal diterima atau tidaknya kan bukan resepsionis yang memutuskan.

"Nih, Mbak. Udah ada namanya. Depan belakang saya kasih, alamat lengkap," ujarnya sedikit ngos-ngosan sambil menyerahkan amplop cokelat itu.

Mbak resepsionis itu pun menerimanya lalu mengecek ulang. "Oke. Sudah lengkap".

"Gue bilang juga udah lengkap kali," gumam Renkotsu. "Terus, kapan saya bisa wawancara kerja?"

Si mbak resepsionis itu mengambil nafas sejenak, bersiap menjelaskan. "Kalau itu, Mas tunggu aja. Nanti ini saya serahkan ke kepala HRD. Kalau dia setuju, secepatnya sekertaris kepala HRD pasti akan memberitahu Mas lewat telepon".

Renkotsu mengangguk-anggukkan kepala plontosnya. "Oke deh, Mbak. Kabar-kabarin saya yah kalo-kalo ada yang kurang. Saya permisi. Terimakasih".

"Ya. Sama-sama".

Renkotsu membalikkan badannya menjauhi meja resepsionis itu. Dia bergegas menuju parkiran motor. Pulang dan istirahat. Hanya itu yang jadi tujuannya saat ini setelah ia berhasil menyelesaikan misi dari dan untuk dirinya sendiri, menyerahkan surat lamaran magang kerja itu.

-KucingItem-

Back to Suikotsu and Jakotsu scene –halah–

Akhirnya sampai juga mereka ke kantor . Sesudah memarkirkan motornya dengan selamat -?- mereka pun bergegas ke resepsionis.

"Sui. Kamu aja deh yang ngomong sama mbak-mbak resepsionisnya".

"Hah? Peraturan dari mana tuh? Kenapa gak lo aja sih?"

"Aku gak mau. Kamu aja ya. Yah, mau ya".

"Mang kenapa lo gak mau ngomong?" tanyanya heran.

"Err, gak kenapa-kenapa aja sih. Tapi mbak-mbaknya kayaknya jutek banget deh".

Suikotsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "He? Jiper lo? Takut? Dasar uler sawah payah," ledek Suikotsu yang langsung dibalas dengan pelototan ala siluman ular.

Bukannya takut, dia malah senyum-senyum ngeledek. "Hmp. Dasar lo. Ya udah deh. Tapi traktir yah".

Jakotsu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "U-uh. Oke deh".

Kasihan Jakotsu, mau nolak, dia merasa gak enak gara-gara boleh nebeng. 'U-uh, cekak lagi deh. Apa boleh buat deh, itung-itung amal sama temen,' batinnya pasrah kalo ingat porsi makannya Suikotsu yang sebakul itu.

Dengan memasang muka sok _innocent_, Suikotsu dan Jakotsu mendekati meja resepsionis.

"Permisi Mbak," sapa Suikotsu sopan sedikit menginterupsi kegiatan telepon-teleponan si resepsionis.

"Ya, selamat siang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya si resepsionis tak kalah sopan.

"Saya Suikotsu dan ini teman saya Jakotsu. Kami mau menyerahkan ini, surat lamaran untuk magang kerja," dia pun menyerahkan amplop cokelat berukuran besar yang diikuti oleh Jakotsu.

Setelah menerimanya dari mereka, si mbak resepsionis pun segera mengecek amplop tersebut, takut-takut ada yang kurang lengkap. Dia menjelaskan panjang lebar seputar prosedur lamaran kerja itu. Setelah itu, dia pun menyuruh dua pemuda dihadapannya untuk menunggu panggilan wawancara.

Dengan wajah yang memasang campuran ekspresi lega-lelah-tegang, mereka pun segera ke parkiran, bersiap pulang ke kosan untuk mengistirahatkan badan setelah puas "berkeliling" Jakarta.

"Jangan lupa traktirannya ya," ujar Suikotsu mengingatkan Jakotsu yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari Jakotsu.

"Tapi jangan banyak-banyak yah. Ntar dompetku jebol," sungutnya.

-KucingItem-

Empat orang pemuda berbeda perawakan memasuki lahan parkir di Gedung Bimantara, tempat yang akan –atau sudah untuk Bankotsu– menjadi kantor sementara mereka.

"Wuih. Adem, rek. Mak nyoss," kata Kyokotsu yang langsung dapat sikutan dari Bankotsu.

Ginkotsu tertawa kecil. "Katrok lo. Kampus kita juga ada AC-nya".

"Yeah! Cewek cakepnya banyak, Bro. Mantap ini mah," ujar Mukotsu yang sudah memasang tampang mupengnya.

Bankotsu sedikit mendelik kearahnya. "Heh. Lo mau magang ato nyari cewek sih?"

"Yah, dua-duanya lha. Kali aja ada yang nyantol".

Ginkotsu dan Kyokotsu sedikit terkikik. "Hmp. Ngarep lo," kata mereka kompak. Mukotsu, jangan tanya, bibirnya sudah manyun.

Mereka berempat langsung menyambangi meja resepsionis, yang langsung disambut dengan senyuman dan sapaan dari sang resepsionis.

"Permisi Mbak. Pak Naraku ada gak? Kemarin saya ditelpon sama dia, katanya mau ada pengarahan," jelas Bankotsu panjang kali lebar.

"Maaf. Mas namanya siapa yah?" tanya resepsionis itu sopan.

"Saya Bankotsu".

"Sebentar ya, Mas. Saya konfirmasi dulu". Mbak resepsionis itu pun langsung dengan lihainya menekan tombol-tombol di telepon.

Mukotsu yang berada dibelakang Bankotsu mencolek-colek pinggang Bankotsu dengan sedikit gusar. "Apaan sih lo? Toal-toel mulu," bisiknya.

"Gantian dong. Gue kan juga mau ngomong".

"Bentar. Ah!" hardik Bankotsu.

"Mas, kata Pak Naraku, Mas langsung disuruh ke ruangannya. Ini tempatnya," resepsionis itu menyerahkan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan tempat ruangan Pak Naraku.

"Gue duluan yah". Ia pun segera menuju lift setelah berpamitan dengan ketiga temannya.

Setelah Bankotsu pergi, Mukotsu langsung menuju garis depan –maksudnya mepet sama meja resepsionis, biar bisa kenalan–.

Kyokotsu dan Ginkotsu hanya bisa pasrah melihat kelakuan abnormal teman mungilnya itu.

Jangan tanya bagaimana ekspresi mbak resepsionis ketika melihat aksi Mukotsu, dia bergidik jijay! Tapi karena tuntutan profesi kerja, dia pun berusaha untuk tetap berlaku ramah dan sopan.

"Ehm. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya resepsionis itu masih berusaha sopan.

"Ada. Boleh kenalan gak? Nama mbak siapa? Saya Mukotsu," cecar Mukotsu. Kyokotsu dan Ginkotsu langsung memasang ekspresi saya-gak-kenal-sama-anak-autis-ini.

"Oh. Mukotsu ya. ada perlu apa," resepsionis itu berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. bahkan kalau perlu tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan kurcaci autis yang ada didepannya ini.

Mukotsu tidak gampang menyerah. Dalam kamusnya, kalau ditolak ya coba lagi. "Mbak kok gak jawab pertanyaan saya sih?" ujarnya ngotot.

Merasa kasihan dengan mbak resepsionis yang menerima serangan beracun dari kurcaci autis, Kyokotsu pun sedikit menarik badan Mukotsu agar mundur dan tidak menempel dengan meja resepsionis itu. Mukotsu tentu saja menolak tegas aksi Kyokotsu, namun segera dihalangi dengan badan besarnya Ginkotsu.

Mukotsu memberikan tatapan membunuh terbaik miliknya yang sayangnya tidak digubris oleh kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Maaf ya mbak". Mbak resepsionis itu mengangguk mendengar permintaan maaf dari Kyokotsu.

"Gini, Mbak. Kami bertiga mau melamar untuk kerja magang disini," Ginkotsu pun menyerahkan amplop cokelat miliknya dan milik kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Oh, mau kerja magang ya?" tanya resepsionis itu memastikan. Diterimanya tiga buah amplop cokelat itu dan segera dicek olehnya.

Melihat sedikit kesempatan yang ada, Mukotsu pun tidak tinggal diam. "Mbak, disitu ada alamat saya. Catet yah, kali aja Mbak butuh," katanya dengan PD yang entah -dari-mana-asalnya. Ginkotsu pun mendaratkan sebuah jitakan kecil di kepala Mukotsu. "Dodol lo!" bisiknya.

Resepsionis yang melihat aksi KDRK (kekerasan-dalam-ruang-kerja) itu hanya tersenyum menahan tawanya. "Mas, amplop ini saya terima. Mas tunggu aja dulu. Nanti akan ada panggilan untuk wawancara yang diberitahu jadwalnya lewat telepon".

Kyokotsu mengangguk paham. "Ok. Makasih ya, Mbak," Kyokotsu langsung menarik tangan Mukotsu untuk pulang yang tentu saja mendapatkan perlawanan kecil dari Mukotsu. tapi itu bukan masalah besar. Jelas, dalam hal tenaga Mukotsu kalah dibandingkan Kyokotsu. Kasihan.

"Makasih ya, Mbak. Permisi," pamit Ginkotsu sopan.

"Ya, sama-sama," ujar resepsionis itu tak kalah sopan sekaligus lega. Ya, lega. Lega karena setidaknya untuk saat ini dia bisa lepas dari gangguan kurcaci autis itu.

Ginkotsu pun memberi tahu Bankotsu bahwa mereka sedang menuju parkiran motor dan akan segera pulang. Bankotsu pun meminta mereka untuk pulang lebih dulu karena dia masih dalam pengarahan kerja dengan Pak Naraku.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun segera meninggalkan gedung megah itu. Tentu saja dengan protes dari Mukotsu yang sudah pasti tidak terlalu digubris oleh Kyokotsu dan Ginkotsu.

-**TBC**-

Mo: Moshi Minna~~~! *dadah-dadah gaje* Saiaaaa balik lagi dengan pik gaje nan abal bin lebay. Pik lama, yang baru dipublish buat nyegerin otak author. Oia, pik ini multichap lhoo~~~ Tapi, masih bingung bakal jadi berapa chap. Hehe. *dikemplang*

Kagome: Mo, ada pesen dari readers. Katanya "lanjutin pik lo yang laennya tuh!"

Mo: Ho-oh, sabar yak, tunggu si ilham balik dulu... *disepak berjamaah* Ntar dah, pasti dilanjutin kok.

Kagome: Trus kenapa malah bikin ini?

Mo: Iseng aja. Lagian pan udah dibilang ini pik lama, cuma gue edit-edit aja. Ini aja bikin sambil nyolong-nyolong waktu. *big grin*

All: Emang waktu bisa dicuri yah? *sweatdrop*

Inuyasha: Argh! Gue gak muncul di chap ini (T^T)

Mo: Aelah, selow aja sih. Ayang Sesshou aja belon muncul kok.

Inuyasha: Jadi gue mesti tunggu dia muncul dulu gitu?

Mo: Yee, Stupido Puppy! Dibilangin, selooooooww aja.

Inuyasha: *jitak author* Parah lo! Eh, iya, *noel2 author* kok lo gak risih sih sama bahasanya si uler banci itu.

Mo: Uler? Jakotsu maksud lo?

Inuyasha: Sape lagi?

Mo: Biasa aja tuh. Temen gue (cowok) ada kok yang bahasanya kayak dia. Emangnya aneh ya? *garuk2 kepala*

Inuyasha: *sweatdrop*

Kagome: Udah, cuekin aja obrolan gaje diatas. Oia, sekedar pemberitauan aja, pik ini diambil dari pengalaman temen-temen sejurusannya si author di kampus pas magang buat KKP (kuliah kerja praktek). Tapi di mix sama yang fiksi hasil olahan dari otak oon-nya author.

Mo: *tiba-tiba muncul* Jadi Minna-san, silahkan tebak tebak aja lah kira-kira yang beneran yang mana. Hehe. *ditendang Inuyasha* Teruuuuss rencananya sih pik ini cuma sampe mereka kelar magang aja, jadi pas mereka nyusun laporan magangnya kayaknya sih di setop aja dah. Bingung mau terusinnya. Terus, masalah tempat mereka magang emang sengaja diplesetin, tebak-tebak aja deh. Hehehe. *ditabok Kagome* Err, oia! Jujur yah, gue sempet seriiiiiiiiing banget salah ketik, mau ngetik Suikotsu jadinya Suigetsu (dari Naruto), sama-sama Sui, jumlah hurup sama, bacanya juga nyaris sama. Hadeh. Untung sempet dibaca ulang. Kalo gak bisa salah chara deh.

Kagome: *sweatdrop* Ya udah deh, readers, plis R&R yaaa... abis Read, tolong di Ripiu. Login gak login, gak masalah kok. Hehehe.

Mo: oiya, kalo bisa no plem plis... ^o^ Dadah, saiaa mau pacaran dulu sama Sesshoumaru *ditendang Kagura*


End file.
